User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP15
hEY, here's episode 15. P.S I really could use your help on something - I'm going to write a Peddie story after I'm finished with this fanfiction. I can't make up my mind on the title, though. Should I go with "Just Give Me a Reason" or "I'm a Mess Without you"? Please pick and if you have your own ideas, please write me! (my email is peddie818@gmail.com) HOUSE OF RESCUE *SCHOOL* EDDIE - OK, so I found out where Patricia and KT are. AMBER - Where? EDDIE - Forest. I'm gonna go tonight. AMBER - You're gonna go? EDDIE - Yeah..? AMBER - Eddie, she's not just your girlfriend, she's one of my best friends too. We're all going. EDDIE - But.. AMBER - Sibuna? ALL - Sibuna! *FOREST* PATRICIA - We need to warn Eddie somehow. KT - How? PATRICIA - Do you have your phone? KT - No.. You? PATRICIA - I had, but that Weasel took it. KT - What are we going to do? PATRICIA - There's not much we can do... *MIDNIGHT* EDDIE - OK, here's the plan... ALFIE - You have a plan? EDDIE - ...No, I just figured that's something a Sibuna leader would say. FABIAN - Let's go! *FOREST* EDDIE - Look, there's some kind of house here. FABIAN - Try to open the door. EDDIE - *tries* No.. Wait! *picks the lock* PATRICIA - *comes out* Eddie! *hugs him* KT - Eddie! *hugs him* FABIAN - I'm here too you know? AMBER - Can we go now, 'cause this place is freaking me out! ALFIE - Oh, Amber, I'm a monster and I'm goiing to eat you! AMBER - You also freak me out. FABIAN - OK, let's go... *SCHOOL* PATRICIA - So what are we going to do? FABIAN - I've been thinking. The clue said "You have found the final Seth relic. End". What if the word "End" means something? EDDIE - Yeah, but what? FABIAN - You leave that to me. *FOREST* ? - Well, my little... Wait, where are you? Don't hide you stupid girls! SETH - They're gone. You messed up. ? - But... SETH - Goodbye, servant. ? - Aaahhhhh!!! *HISTORY CLASSROOM* MRS BINS - So, the pop quiz was not very hard, however, a lot of you failed it. So.. EDDIE - *screams then runs out* MRS BINS - What's wrong? PATRICIA - It's nothing... *runs after him* *OUTSIDE* EDDIE - *sitting on a bench* PATRICIA - Eddie, what's wrong? EDDIE - Nothing... PATRICIA - *looks at him* EDDIE - OK, I felt like.. that someone was... killed or something. PATRICIA - Eddie, if you're kidding, you'd better know that it's not funny. EDDIE - I'm serious. Something is wrong, I can feel it. PATRICIA - Don't worry. We'll figure something out. We always do. We're Sibuna. * hugs him* EDDIE - Thanks. *DINNER* PATRICIA - *whispering* Eddie, you OK? EDDIE - Yeah, don't worry about it. TRUDY - Listen, I have an announcement. Austin's dad works at the record studio, and he's doing a contest. He's looking for a young, talented singer. Anyone who's interested, please talk to Austin. JOY - Fabian, you should try out. FABIAN - I don't know... AUSTIN - Actually, you don't have any choice - my dad wants all of you to sing. PATRICIA - What? Well? Don't forget to vote for peddie story title!!! Category:Blog posts